worldofjinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiran's Transformations
Jiran has many different transformations that he can undergo and each with unique abilities. This page shows all of Jiran's natural forms and the abilities that they posses. Super-Mode This is the first form that Jiran achieved. He achieved this mode after witnessing the death of his master, Master Esol by the hands of Lord Zander. Physical Traits In Super-Mode, Jiran's hair all blends together to form three large triangles that are spread out. On the tips of these triangular shapes as small spikes. His hair, eyebrows, and eye color change to yellow. His gi, headband, and wristbands change their color to yellow, as well, and so does the center of his shoes. Jiran's undershirt, however, remains green and the outside of his shoes remain brown. His muscles pretty much remain the same and still has one "line" on the upper and lower parts of his arm to represent them. Physical Abilities While in Super-Mode, Jiran's strength, speed, endurance, and power doubles. Whenever he powers up, he is surrounded by a yellow aura. In Super-Mode, Jiran still uses fire as his main element. Because he's been able to transform quite some time, Super-Mode doesn't take away alot of his power and he can withstand alot of damage and maintain the form. The Super-Mode is as easy to Jiran as breathing and shooting blasts. Personality In the beginning, the increase in all of his attributes went to his head and he seemed to be alot more confident in himself than in normal. During the main storyline, however, there isn't much change in his personality. He still tells jokes, still plays around with Lord Zander and the gang, and goofs off from time to time. Jiran views his Super-Mode as a boost to his normal power and, now, will transform into it for one of two reasons: if he feels it's necessary or when he's just checking out his opponent's power levels. Mega-Mode This is the second form that Jiran achieved. He gained this mode after witnessing the death of his friend/love interest, Christina by the hands of King Cytozin. Physical Traits In Mega-Mode, Jiran's hair all blends together and is divided into two different layers. On the bottom layer, his hair spreads out like fire and becomes very spikey. The top layer is wild and stands up completely on end. His hair and eyebrow color turns orange and, unlike with Super-Mode, his eyes do not change color. Instead, they turn completely blank. Every now and again, when he's angry, there is a vein that pops out on his head and he always looks angry. His gi, headband, wristbands, and the center parts of his shoe all turn orange and his undershirt retains its natual color. His upper-arms and chest muscles expand greatly and his upper-arm gains an extra "line" to represent it; his lower arm remains the same. Physical Abilities While in Mega-Mode, Jiran's strength, speed, endurance, and power triples. When he powers up, he is surrounded with an orange aura that can sometimes have pieces of lightning surging through it. In Mega-Mode, Jiran's primary element now becomes lightning although he still can use fire. For the most part, all of his blasts are greater on a gigantic scale and may often times contain lightning. His signature technique, the Blazing Inferno, is a combination of both fire and lightning. Also, in Mega-Mode, Jiran's aura would blend with his attacks. In the beginning, the Mega-Mode took away alot of energy from Jiran so, whenever he took a great beating or alot of damage, he would revert quicker. When that happened, he could use electricity from anywhere to restore that energy; he did so during his battle with King Cytozin by absorbing the lightning out of the sky during a thunderstorm. After a while, he begins to get used to it and it doesn't drain as much. Personality Jiran achieved this form out of pure anger so, naturally, his personality drastically changes in this form. He uses this form when the situation calls for it, when he's angry, or when he wants to end a battle quickly. Jiran is much more serious in Mega-Mode- that's the only real personality that he has. When he first began transforming into Mega-Mode, Jiran was rather violent and his attacks and fighting style reflected it. The cycle of violence retained with the form eventually wears off around the middle of the Evil Demon Mew Arc. Still, though, his very serious and "finish this quickly" attitude remains. Originally, Jiran could only transform out of anger or after focusing on something that made him angry. Now, Jiran can focus in and make the change at will. Ultra-Mode This is the third form that Jiran achieved. He gained this mode out of rage from the destruction of the Earth by the hands of Mew. Physical Traits In Ultra-Mode, for the first time, Jiran's hair actually grows so much to where it can't stand on end anymore. Instead, it flows down to his lower back. His hair turns bright red and, this time, his eyes turn completely blue. Jiran's teeth become razor sharp in this form and his canine teeth become like fangs that hang over his bottom lip. His gi, headband, the center of his shoes, and his wristbands turn red and, like in other forms, his undershirt and shoes remain the same. His muscles expand to the max, especially his chests, and arms. The most different part about this form is that Jiran gains two red tails. Physical Abilities In Ultra-Mode, Jiran's strength, speed, power, and endurance more than quadruple. When he powers up, he is surrounded by a bright red aura. In Ultra-Mode, Jiran can use either fire or lightning and, in this form, Jiran's fire color changes to blue (lightning also turns blue whereas, in Mega-Mode, lightning and fire are orange). His blasts are madly stronger he fires his Blazing Inferno attack without an incantation. The Blazing Inferno is different in this form as, unlike in the others, it is several different fires blended into one- all blue. Jiran's claws are sharp enough to cut through anything. This is seen when he cuts through Mew's armor- which was virtually indestructible. He can move at god-like speeds and can surpass even the fastest traveler. Because of the excess amount of power put out by the Ultra-Mode, Jiran can only maintain the form for a few minutes before completely reverting into normal. Although he only used this form once, so far, this is the only form that Jiran cannot consciously obtain. Personality Like Mega-Mode, Jiran obtained this form out of pure anger. Not only did anger fuel the transformation but also hatred and disappointment in himself contributed. Because of that, his personality changes as drastically as his appearance. While in Ultra-Mode, Jiran completely loses control of himself and acts purely and primitively on instinct. The only thing that, subconsciously, goes through Jiran's mind is the destruction of his opponent. Mew states that Jiran even acts like a primitive demon- he only has blood-lust and thirst for destruction. He is beyond violent in this form and is completely unpredictable. Where Jiran usually tries to beat an opponent without killing him, his Ultra-Mode only goes for the kill. Jiran doesn't recognize anyone that's not his opponent and their voices cannot reach him. The only way to break Jiran from this mode is to either kill him or let his power completely burn out. Whenever he reverts to normal, he is restored to his rightful mind and is fully conscious of his surroundings and well-being. However, he has absolutely no memory of what he has done while in the transformed state afterwards. Currently, this form of Jiran's has not been seen since the Evil Demon Mew Arc. Trivia 1. All of these forms are modeled after the ones used by Anaconda, the character Jiran's life is based off of. 2. Jiran's clothes were intentionally supposed to change color to match the aura produced by the transformations. 3. Each mode is based off of one of the transformations found in Dragon Ball Z. 4. The color of fire changes with each form too: in Super (yellow), Mega (orange), however it changes with Ultra (blue). 5. Since Ultra-Mode is Jiran's ultimate transformation so far, it was decided he'd produce blue flames seeing as blue flames are said to be one of the hottest of the different forms of fire. 6. Originally, the Ultra-Mode looked entirely different. That form was made by serendipity and, actually, too well. Donavan states that he drew it so well the first time that he couldn't repeat the drawings anymore and would have to trace the hair. So, in the revised version of the series, he gave it a simplified yet complicated look. Category:A-Z Category:Abilities Category:Informational